Mel
by XXxXXLuciXXxXX
Summary: Tsunade discovers she has a niece. Except Mel isn't quite what Tsunade imagined. She's a party loving, 14yr old who HATED her mother. Mel tries to fit in, sort of. But something's not right. She just loves to have fun. Too much fun. hmm, crap summary.x
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hmm, not the best but oh well ^^

hahaaaa.

Just imagine Tsunade is as old as she looks and it will make more sense!

Thank youu.x.x.x

* * *

"Listen girl. I didn't even know I had any familly left. Just be grateful I'm taking you in at all." So Tsunade was not best pleased when I showed up in her office with 5 ANBU Black ops restraining me. And she certainly did not know she had a neice. It wasn't my fault that my mother had entrusted me to her. Tsunade now 'owned' me until I was 21.

Stupid law.

Stupid mother.

Stupid family.

"How old are you again?" She demanded. Only two ANBU now heald me. I wasn't going to hurt anyone. Couldn't they just let go? Sheesh.  
"I'm 14." I replied in the same tone.

"It's fine," Tsunade said to the two ANBU by my side, "You can leave us now." She sat down behind the messy desk and put her head in her hands.

Before leaving, the two white armoured freaks bowed to the woman. They left in a puff of smoke. Cool.

"Let me get this straight," She began loking up at me, "Because you were too young to go to jail, the police made it so you had to be under adult 'supervision' until you were 21."

"Somethin' like that." I muttered.

"And when your mother died," Thank god the bitch, "she left you to me and I'm now stuck with you for the next 7 years?"

"Yep." I smiled sarcastically at her. "Well girlie. I don't want you here. No offence or anything. But I'm the leader of one of the most powerful ninja villages. I don't have time for you." I tried not to show that her words hadn't hurt me. Luckily it worked and I just shrugged. Nobody had ever wanted me. It wasn't my fault.

"If you don't take me in then I'll just run riot in your village."

"Honey," She began in a flase voice, "This is a ninja village, I don't think you'll be able to 'run riot' in this village. Not whilst I'm in charge."

"You have no idea what my abilities are." I muttered.

"Are you a ninja?" She asked in flat tone.

"No."

"Uh huh." she said dismissivly. She grabbed a bottle of what looked like sake from under her desk and took a massive swig. She yawned. I could see she did work hard, the huge bags under her eyes proved that. But if she didn't take care of me I would end up locked up somewhere.

"Soo..?" I asked.

"So what?" She looked up from a piece of paper which she was absently doodling.

"What's happening? Do I get a place to stay?"

"You know where I live, most of your stuff should be there. Make sure you're home by 10. And don't think you're living with me without working."

"Sure whatever," I muttered as I turned my back on her. As soon as I had closed the door behind me I realised that this was a new beginning. My old life, with all my old friends was over. Maybe its was just shock that's making all my emotions die. I'm not upset. I'm not THAT angry. I don't feel like I've lost any ties with anyone either.

Oh well. Time for some fun.

I dug around in my pockets and found that I had quite a lot of cash with me. Party time.

I bought a new outfit and hit the clubs. I needed something familliar.

Most of the night passed in a blur. I only vaguly remembered hooking up with one guy before leaving him by the bar.

So here I was now, walking down the middle of the silent road. Drunk. Lost. How I always was.

I checked my watch. 12.30 it read. Tsunade didn't look like she could give two shits about whether I was there or not.

I could see a man walking down the road, he was getting bigger and bigger.

"Nice hair." I giggled. The guy had white hair which stuck up in the strangest way.

"Why thank you." He kept coming closer and closer. He had the bottom half of his face covered in a blue mask and his left eye covered by his gay little ninja headband.

I didn't stop when I reached him I just carried on walking, unfortunately for me. He followed.

"What?" I asked. Then I giggled a bit more.

"What's your name?" He asked curiously.

"Well," I turned to face him. He was closer than I expected I fell but instead of hitting the ground, he caught my in his big arms, "What's yours?" I giggled uncontrolably.

"I am Kakashi Hatake. You are..?"

"Mel."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mel," he swept me up into his arms. I would have tried to resist but my limbs wern't responding. "But I'm afraid Tsunade wants you back home."

On hearing Tsunade I snapped my eyes open. To be perfectly honest, I didn't even realise they were closed.

"What? No!" I struggled in his arm but his grip was like steal. I had no chance. Not in my current state anyway.

"Don't be difficult now, I've got a busy day tomorrow." His voice was so patronising.

"Shut it. I'm not going back to HER. Drunken bitch." I shouted. Everything seemed so silent once I'd shut up.

"I'm not sure whether you're one to talk about being drunk. And I wouldn't disrespect her like that, she's the leader of our village."

"Your village grandpa. I don't belong here." I was still giggling even though I was cross with the man. Oh well, I guess there was nothing I could do.

"Grandpa?" He asked but my head had already fallen back and I was unconsious.

* * *

Lemme no whether to carry on or not :\

Thank you again.x.x.x.x

3


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry its short, it was all I had done and I'm going on holiday :)

* * *

Next thing I heard was a woman shouting at the top of her voice.

"I said 10 you little brat!" She shouted again when I opened my eyes. I was still in Kakashi's arms, thankfully. My head ached all over and her shouting didn't help.

"Alright. What you gonna do about it now?" I squinted. The light was painful.

"Just drop her Kakashi." Tsunade said.

"You su-?"

"Just do it!" He did so. I landed with a thud on the floor of her living room.

I stood up slowly only to wobble over again into Tstunade's arms. She didn't try and catch me so I fell to the floor again.

"You've been drinking?" She asked.

"No," my voice was to high to be believable. "Of course not!"

"Uh huh."

"I'll just go.." Kakashi muttered. She stopped him before he could go.

"Wait."

"Fine," He grumbled.

I focused the chakra in my body and flushed most of the alcohol out of my body. They could both sense my power.

"See," I jumped up, "I'm fine." I started towards the door but she was too fast. Her hand clutched at my wrist restraining me. She was strong.

"Who trained you?" She demanded, yanking my whole body in front of her. Kakashi was stood behind her frowning.

"I don't have to tell you that." I struggled against her grip but it was useless. I wouldn't. No, I couldn't meet her gaze. It was her sister that had trained me, my mother but she didn't have to know.

"Actually," she yanked my head upwards, "you do. Seen as you're in a ninja village now and you have shown control over chakra, I am liable to do what I want to you."

"Whatever, you can't throw me out. The law says so. And besides, you owe your sister one thing."

She slapped me hard across the face. Kakashi stepped forwards just in case she tried anything serious. I gasped involuntarily, it felt like she'd twisted my neck round permanently.

I turned my head back slowly. Meeting her gaze properly. My eyes were flat black in colour, only a small glint of my usual soft brown eyes was hidden within them.

"Don't talk about my sister under this roof."

"Why not Tsunade? Huh? Guilty?"

"You never liked your mother, you weren't even sad when she died. Don't you DARE play that card on me!" She grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me. Kakashi walked over and placed his hand gently on her wrist.

"Lady Tsunade, I think you should deal with this in the morning. Sleep on it. You don't want to do anything you'll regret." She sighed and let go. I backed away from her and turned once more towards the room which she had given me to stay in.

I felt the sole of her foot kick me towards it. It's a good job I had some strength in me or I would have gone flying.

I sat in the middle of my bed, fully clothed listening to what they were saying about me.

"You're dismissed Kakashi," she said angrily.

"Maybe I can help?" He asked.

"How?" Her tone was still impatient.

"I'm training," he said it like it was the worst thing in the world, "my team of Genin tomorrow. Maybe she should join." I could almost hear her thinking. She better not agree.

"Yes." Was all she said. I threw the door wide open.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No Way!" They both turned to look at me, surprisingly Tsunade was grinning.

"Perfect." She said.

"There's no chance in hell that I'm running around, exercising and doing fuck knows what with a group of 12 year olds!"

"It's that or I lock you up somewhere brat."

"Hmph." I turned and slammed the door again. I was too tired to argue.

"I told the others dawn."

"So about 10 then."

"Maybe." I could hear the poof as Kakashi disappeared. Haha, I'd show alright. But I'd make his life a little harder.

* * *

Lemme no whether or not to carry on..

:)

thank you

Luci.x x x


End file.
